Something Unintentional
by Gia-XY
Summary: It's not a peaceful night, and it's all because of that brat's words./ Requested by Aira Aura


**Something Unintentional**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Requested By:** Aira Aura

 **.**

 **Summary:**

It's not a peaceful night, and it's all because of that brat's words.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito

 **.**

 **Rating:** K+

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

Family, Friendship

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, over protective attitude, some Japanese terms, some grammar mistakes, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was midnight when I visited my brothers' room.

"Sora?" Kaito was one who opened the door for me.

"Hng …. What's wrong …?" From Kaito's back, Mizael peeped with sleepy face.

... As I thought, visited in the middle of night wasn't a good idea ...

"Ah, I … I just—"

"He couldn't sleep, Nii-san, Mizael Nii-san." From behind, I heard a familiar voice.

When I looked, there's Haruto stood with a smile in his face.

… Shit …. I though he has already slept earlier ….

I pouted as I realized what Haruto just said earlier. He said that I couldn't sleep?!

"I see …."

I looked at Kaito and Mizael again. Kaito seemed in the middle of his thoughts and Mizael looked at me with a little smile—which made me kinda shocked because Mizael didn't smile really often.

"Haruto is ly—"

"Then, how about you two sleep in our room? We'll accompany you until you get sleepy." Kaito suggested.

I just wanted to complain, but Haruto annoyingly shouted first.

"I agree!"

"I didn't come here because I couldn't sleep! I just want to dis—wuaaa!"

Before I finished my protest, I felt Haruto's hand pushed me into the room as the room's owners stepped aside, gave me and Haruto way to get in their room.

It's not like I never stepped in that room before, but I still thought that Kaito and Mizael's room was really big. Well, mine and Haruto's also big, but … their just bigger …. Maybe it's because they're older, so Faker—our dad—gave the bigger room.

In the room, there two wide beds put side by side. One was Kaito's and the other one was Mizael's.

Mine and Haruto's bed s also that big, but … I seldom used it because I only came back to Heartland on weekend—sometimes I didn't go back from Maiami if there're urgent business like … The Leo Corporation CEO wanted to seduce Yuuya or something …. Well, of course I'll inform them if I wasn't going back for the week.

"Then, Sora'll sit on Mizael Nii-san's bed and I'll sit on Nii-san's bed."

Haruto's sat me on Mizael's bed, and then he pulled Kaito to sit with him. I just pouted.

"What's with that face? Don't look like that, little kid." Mizael said as he sat on the bed and pinched my cheek a little.

"Ow! Ow! Don't pinch it, Mizael!" I protested, and then Mizael released my cheek as he laughed on my reaction.

"So, how's your school, Sora?"

Before had time to protest, I looked at Kaito who suddenly asked.

"It's … okay I think …." I answered with a little confusion.

They're really meant to talk with me until I got sleepy? Ugh, actually, it's not like I wasn't sleepy. I was! But … my thoughts kinda irritated me …. It's because of that brat's comme—OH, RIGHT!

"Kaito! Mizael! I—"

"Come to discuss something … right?"

I silenced for a while. But, then, I nodded. As expected of Kaito …. He knew my motive before I talked about—huh ….

"If you know, then … you just played with me earlier?!"

Kaito smirked, indirectly saying that my words are true.

Oh, damn it …. That was why I sometimes I wanted to punch my elder brother. He and Akaba Reiji are the only people who dare to play with me!

"Huh? You have a problem? Something with Yuuya?" Mizael asked in confusion.

It's not weird if he mentioned Yuuya's name. After all, they knew that Yuuya was my closest friend.

"Right, Sora always seems annoyed when came back here since last few weeks ago. Well, you try to hide it, but I somehow realize. So, is this connected with your attitude last few weeks?" Haruto asked as he saw me with innocent—no, it's not innocent in my eyes—expression. That little devil …. I knew he just waited for a time to reveal that in front of Kaito and Mizael …. That's why I didn't want to discuss with him ….

Haruto smiled purely, but it made me half disgusted since I knew what behind his smile. Why did I have a brother like this …?

It's not like I hate Haruto, really. I like him as my brother. But, sometimes … he just annoying …. Maybe Kaito and Mizael didn't realize, but Haruto somehow … was too obsessed with his family—and I ought to count myself in even though I wasn't his blood-related brother …. He always wanted me to tell him everything about what I did at Maiami City. Well, it's lucky for me he didn't pursue me to tell what's bothering me when I annoyed that Yuuya kept absent from duel school for some weeks.

"I-I just confused … and nothing's with me last few weeks! I just stressed with school's assignments!" I shouted, tried to make my brothers sure with my words.

Of course it's a lie. Who would willingly tell them about I'm jealous with a little kid who take my friend away?

Kaito and Mizael seemed to believe my words, but Haruto just looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

… Oh, I really hate him if he tried to make Kaito and Mizael doubted my words.

"Oh, then, what do you want to discuss with us?" Haruto asked with his usual smile, made me snickered in instant.

I really would rip his mask off someday …. Yeah, someday ….

"It's not important actually, but … do you all think that I'm … uh … kind …?" I asked with hesitation in my voice.

Should I really ask this …?

Unexpectedly, three of them frowned, and then thought about my question with serious face immediately.

"He-hey, you all don't need to think about my words that seri—"

"Well, you're super annoying sometimes. People who don't know you well can hate you in the first sight I think." Mizael cut my words, and then stared at my face with his usual flat expression.

I nodded as I agreed with Mizael words, then look at my second oldest with enthusiasm.

"Right?! I'm annoying, right?! I live to annoy people around me, how can I be _kind_?! That kid must be crazy!" I asked rhetorically in horror.

Mizael shocked as he saw my reaction. I kept stared at him … until I realized what I just did earlier.

Oh, shit …. I just blurted my mind without filtering it. I just said my life purpose ….

"Well, but it different if people know you—wait … That kid …?" Haruto looked at me curiously.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaito asked as well, looking at me with some interest in his eyes.

Mizael stayed silent, but he looked straight at me, as if he wanted me to tell him who I meant.

I looked away from three of them as I laughed a little. Shit …. I accidentally blurted about Reira …. What should I do now?

"Sora …."

I startled when I heard that tender—not for me at least—voice. Then, I smiled at Haruto who called me.

"Yes, Haruto?" I asked, trying to be looked innocent.

"Oh, you even said my name without hesitation. Then, there's really something with the child you just mentioned, right?"

… Shit …. I forgot that Haruto was silently blunt ….

Kaito and Mizael looked at me with more intense stare. My brothers then smiled in together with uncomfortable aura around them.

"Soooo …. What's with that kid?"

I backed a little, trying to get myself away from them as they keep stared at me with demanding looks.

… Shit! Shit!

"The-there's nothing, really …. He just … my friend's brother …." I answered as I looked away from them.

"As what I know, your friend doen't has any brothe—"

"The heck?! My friend's not only Yuuya. And how do you know about his family, you sick stalker?!" I shouted as I annoyed, and then pouted. How the hell he knew that Yuuya didn't have any brother?!

Well, all of my brothers know about Yuuya, I told them about him. But, not about HIS FAMILY.

Haruto smiled innocently.

"It's not weird if I want to know about my brother's life when he studied in another city, right?" Haruto asked as if there's nothing was wrong with his words.

"Well, Haruto is right about his worries on you. Besides, Kaito has already given him permission to check your activity and your friends since you decided to study at Maiami." Mizael stated calmly.

… The heck?! He ought to be kidding me …! Since when?! Why didn't I know?! Then, did Haruto also know about Rei—

"Oh, right. Yuuya have a _good_ friend who older then him. Akaba Reiji, right? And I heard that Reiji has—"

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted in annoyance. "How much do you know about my life there?!"

Haruto's smile widened.

"You can say … almost everything …."

… Seriously …. Was he sick?! He really stalked me all this time?! Was that why he didn't pursue me to tell him about my problems these weeks?!

"You really didn't like someone peeking into your life, huh?" Mizael asked as he looked surprised a little. Well, it ought to be clear on my expression that I didn't like what Haruto do.

"Of course! Do you think it's something you can tolerate?! I mean, some of them maybe something privacy!" I said bluntly.

I looked at Haruto a little, but he didn't look as he felt guilty or something.

Mizael sighed.

"Well, I didn't say that I like Haruto's way to express his worries. But I have already accustomed to stalking or whatever he does because Kaito did it on me before."

"It's displeasing, ri—WHAT?!" I immediately looked at Kaito who still wore a calm expression.

Kaito?! Kaito did … WHAT?!

"I'm not even on another city that time. But he stalked my school life and silently followed me each time I go with my school's friends."

"I'm worried because all of your friends look suspicious so it's not weird—"

"It's not necessary, you idiot! Beside, you stalked too much!" Mizael shouted a little, and then sighed. He looked at me again.

"Well, what I want to say, you just need to tell us about yourself if you don't want to be stalked." Mizael looked at me seriously. Then, he asked in worry, "So, is there something with this child?"

I looked down, thinking carefully. So, Mizael wanted to say that they're worried about me or something?

… Maybe it's okay if I told them a little ….

"I-it's … Yuuya's _friend_ 's little brother …. The kid name's Akaba Reira …. The last few weeks, Yuuya kept absent from duel school and then I found out that it's because he's playing with that kid. I'm annoyed with him because I felt he took Yuuya from me."

"Then, you scold him?" Haruto asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't …. But, maybe he scared because I shouted at Yuuya that time … Then, he running away from us as he apologized. Because I think it's maybe my fault, I assured Yuuya that I would search for Reira and told him to go home."

Kaito sighed.

"Sora, I know that you can't control you emotion well, but you don't have to make a child scared of you."

I pouted as I listened to Kaito's comment.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare him! I also know it's my fault, that's why I search for him!"

Mizael rubbed his head as he heard my shout. In the other side, Haruto laughed awkwardly.

"Then, let me continue. After that, I found him and then I helped him from another child who tried to bully him."

"You punch that bully, huh?"

I smiled innocently at Haruto's question.

"Yes, as hard as I could of course~!" I told proudly as The Tenjous in the room sighed.

"Then, I took him home. I told him that I didn't like his brother and I didn't mind if he thinks I'm a bad guy. Then, he …." I shut my mouth in instant, blushed a little. Should I really tell them about Reira's absurd comment …?

"He told you that you're not a bad guy and you're kind, right?"

My emerald eyes widened. Then, I looked at Haruto with unbelieving eyes.

"How …?"

Haruto smiled a little as he saw my expression.

"It's not hard to guess. And that's why you confused?" Haruto asked.

I nodded, and then looked down.

"I don't understand why he said something like that after he heard that blamed him for Yuuya's absence …." I mumbled as I gripped on my pyjama's pants.

After that, I felt a hand's placed on my head. I looked up and found Mizael smiled to me as he patted my head. Then, I realized that he tried to hold back from laughing.

… What?!

"It's kinda funny that a kid you just meet can seize your attention …. Now, let me tell you this." Mizael stared softly at me, right into my eyes. "Why did you promise Yuuya to bring Reira-kun home in the first place?"

I frowned. What kind of question was that? Wasn't it obvious?

"I didn't want Yuuya to keep worrying about that kid and I … felt myself was in fault that time …." I answered with voice smaller than my usual one.

Right, it's my fault that Reira scared and run away that time ….

"See?" I blinked when I heard Haruto's voice, then I looked at him. He was smiling. "You aren't a bad guy. A bad guy won't worry about anyone else or do something to fix his fault."

Kaito who sat beside Haruto nodded with a small smile.

I just looked at them in silent, somehow moved. Then, I smiled a little.

"Well, it still dosen't mean that I kind though." I said.

Haruto laughed when he heard my words.

"Kind is an opinion from people's perspective. If for me you kind, it doesn't mean you're also kind for other people."

Kaito nodded, agreeing his biological little brother's word again.

"It's like … you can choose if you want to act kind or not. You can act kind to me, but you're also can act mean to Mizael. If you do that, I would see you as a kind child, but not for Mizael."

"Hey!" Mizael shouted in protest when he hear Kaito's example. I thought Mizael didn't like his name 's used.

Without caring about Mizael's protest, Kaito kept talking, "Well, what I want to say is … you have already done something that moved that child's heart."

I looked at Kaito digustingly. What the heck? I … what?!

Ugh! I regretted that I told them about my problem with Reira!

"Wait …," I frowned, "you all haven't answered me clearly actually. Am I kind?"

Three of them blinked, and then looked at each other. What? Was that a hard question to answer?

They looked at me again. Haruto smiled and the two other wore a flat face.

"No." They answered together.

… Bastard …. I had already expected that answer, but it's still annoying when I heard it from their mouth!

"I'm sleeping on the living room tonight."

I stood up in annoyance, but Mizael pulled me back to sit beside him.

"Sorry, I'm kidding. You're kind sometimes, Sora."

"Liar." I pouted as I didn't believe Mizael's words.

Haruto laughed, and then he stood up and pulled me until I also stood in front of him.

"So, the discussion is over, right? We will go back to our room so you two can sleep peacefully."

Without waiting for the others reply, Haruto pulled me away from our big brothers. I saw Kaito and Mizael were going to call us, but stopped before I even heard their voice.

Until we got out of the room, I tried to restrain my will to protesting Haruto. This bastard always did everything like what he wanted!

"Haruto! I can walk on my own! Stop pulling me!" I protested when we finally distanced from Kaito's and Mizael's room.

Unexpectedly, Haruto ignored me. It's new for me, because he always at least replied me even if in the annoying way.

"Haruto? Oi, Haruto! You heard me, right?" I called him, tried to test if there's nothing wrong with his ears.

Again, he didn't answer me. Silently, I was wondering about what's wrong with him.

"Hey, Sora." I startled when Haruto called me.

"… Yes?"

Haruto stopped in front of our room's door, and then looked at me with his usual smile.

"I don't have school this week, so I'll come to Maimi with you. Just this week" Haruto pleaded.

I blinked, and then frowned. What?

"For what?"

Haruto grinned.

"I want to meet your friends, of course! I promise I won't do something you don't like, so you can't protest about this."

"WHAT?! YOU CRA—"

Haruto covered my mouth with his left hand and shushed me.

"Don't scream at night, it's not good. Now, we're going to sleep and you can protest all you want tomorrow."

Haruto got his hand away from my mouth, and then opened the room's door. Of course I just pouted because he got a point about to not scream at night.

"Oh, right. And I want to see that kid you told us about. Reira, right?"

I froze when I felt some uncomfortable atmosphere around me. What? It's not Haruto, right …?

"It'll be fun, one week in Maiami … with you and your FRIENDS."

Haruto smiled, in the way I always didn't like.

… Someone …, STOP HIIIIM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sida Note(s):**

Nii-san: A way to call older brother in Japanese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

No Reira this time, sorry. What I told to make was about Sora reaction after Reira called him kind and I want to make about how Sora's act when he with his family. Mizael is younger than Kaito here. Kaito's 18 and Mizael's 15.

Well, I know Haruto is really OOC here. Somehow I shipped him with Sora, but of course I won't write about Haruto fall in love with Sora. This is a series for Sora and Reira after all. I'll just write about Haruto being over protective to Sora. Oh, right, Haruto and Sora is the same age here, 13.

In the end, Haruto failed to meet Reira because Sora haven't be friend with Reira yet and Sora restrain himself from visiting Yuuya's house all that week. I'm really sorry for all Haruto's fans who didn't like his character here.

By the way, about when Sora fallen in love with Reira …. Sora actually interested in him from where Reira called him kind. But Sora—who not interested in love—don't realize about it. Sora's feeling was starting to grow when Reira confessed in "Something Unexpected".

So, FINALLY ALL OF THE REQUESTS ARE DONE! THANK YOU FOR REQUESTING!

For you all who still want to read this series, don't worry. I'll make it again if I have free time. I want to do Blue Eyes Series too, so I'll not only focus only focus on this series. So, sorry if I won't update that frequent!

So, thanks for reading! I'm sorry if there some mistakes in the story. Hope you have a great time by read the story.


End file.
